The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A mileage is information that helps to understand a condition of a vehicle. Mileage is measured and accumulated while the vehicle is in operation after being manufactured. An accumulated mileage is displayed in a cluster, also known as a Gauge, so that the driver recognizes it.
Recently, a conventional mechanical odometer has been replaced with an electronic odometer, or a digital cluster (hereinafter referred to as a ‘cluster’), in accordance with a trend of automotive electronic systems. The cluster is provided with a function to display not only the accumulated mileage data but also a warning lamp, a turn signal lamp, a speedometer, a tachometer, a fuel and a temperature gauge in various screen configurations on a liquid crystal display (LCD).